


Ianto's List

by out_there



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside Ianto's head, it's the 'People Jack Had Better Not Have Slept With' List.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's List

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood snippet.

Ianto tries not to think about who Jack's slept with before him. He's nowhere near secure enough to ask for a number (also, he's seen Jack's ability to manage his credit card payments; if Jack can't remember his credit limit, it's unlikely he's kept an accurate tally of sexual conquests). Instead, Ianto keeps a list in his wallet, behind his NHS card. It doesn't have a title. It doesn't need one, but inside Ianto's head, it's the 'People Jack Had Better Not Have Slept With' List. It currently reads:

1\. Either of my parents  
2\. Any of my siblings  
3\. Gwen  
4\. The Doctor  
5\. Martha Jones  
~~6\. Beatrix Potter~~  
~~7\. Bette Davis~~  
~~8\. William Shakespeare~~  
9\. Elle McPherson  
10\. William Shatner  
11\. Roald Dahl  
~~12\. Aristotle~~  
~~13\. Jane Austen~~

On good days, the list seems silly and unnecessary. On bad days, Ianto fervently hopes he won't end up crossing through every name (but he wouldn't place any money on it).


End file.
